


when the clock strikes 12

by asdf8975



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 01 line, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdf8975/pseuds/asdf8975
Summary: She slowly raised herself up on the front end of her sneakers, her hands sliding upwards against the warm cheeks."You just wanted to be the first one to greet me."





	when the clock strikes 12

Nako wasn't sure what she expected when she returned to her hotel room that night.  
  
The day they landed back in Japan after their concert in Bangkok, the managers were merciful and let the girls rest as soon as they got to their hotel. Running on a mix of adrenaline and a handful of hours of sleep from their flight, she contacted a few friends in Tokyo and went out for the day. Unlike Sakura, Nako was the type of person to go out when she had the chance. Perhaps if she was still a Japanese idol, she might laze around, but now that she was away from her home, she used every opportunity to enjoy herself.  
  
She returned back later than expected, but her managers were not nearly as worried, she knew her way around Tokyo and knew how to take care of herself. Before becoming a part of IZ*ONE, Nako was still an idol after all.  
  
When she returned to the hotel room, expecting to find her roommate on her bed, singing a somber Korean song or reading, she was instead greeted with a doorway full of shoes and soft snores.  Her brow furrowed in confusion at the pairs of slip on shoes and she snuck her way in after removing her shoes.  
  
She arched a brow at the sight that greeted her.  
  
Empty cans, open snack bags, and half eaten convenience store bentos covered the desk in their room.  The TV was playing some late night variety show that probably only two of them could understand well enough… Her eyes drifted towards the beds, both of them covered by the fallen bodies of the “older sister” line of IZ*ONE.    
  
A crooked smile turned on her lips.  It was endearing and sweet to see them all cuddled up together on the beds but at the same time, it was disgusting at the state they left her room in.  She scratched her head, unsure if she should wake them all up and kick them out so she could get a good rest for their schedule tomorrow or let them sleep and find a vacant room (there were plenty judging how at least two pairs were all in her room).  
  
Deciding to at least let them get comfortable while she cleaned up the room, she tiptoed in, drifting in and out of the mess of things they left on the floor...  She reached gently for the Switch in Sakura’s hands, turning off the game she was playing and set it on the night table so it wouldn’t get wrecked by the pile of bodies.  Sakura mumbled something quietly and rolled into the warm body that was Chaeyeon next to her, curling up immediately. Nako giggled breathlessly, Sakura also acted like a cat.  She watched Chaeyeon’s arm automatically wrap around her waist, but suddenly groan as an arm flung over and hit her square in the face. Nako opened her mouth, thinking Chaeyeon was going to wake up--  
  
Except she remained unmoving, seemingly comfortable with the body curled up against her and the arm flung over her face.  
  
Slowly, Nako tugged the bed sheet underneath the three bodies and slowly moved it over them.  Yena’s free hand (the one not over Chaeyeon’s face) unconsciously grabbed at the sheets and pulled it more to herself.  
  
Nako shook her head, there was not much she could do about that.  
  
On the other bed, she saw a pair of tangled limbs resting against the side of her roommate--their leader.  Chaewon was sleeping soundly on her side, her body curled up against Hyewon, who was using Eunbi’s arm as a pillow.  Eunbi was spread out like a starfish, her arm on the unoccupied side moving up and down. A whimsical grin turned upwards, Eunbi was so silly sometimes.  Nako reached for the bed sheets underneath, but suddenly stopped as she heard Eunbi’s voice.  
  
“ _Nnn… Nako-ya…_ ”  
  
Her eyes flickered upwards to the sleeping face of her leader.  
  
“ _Come…here…_ ”  
  
A muffled giggle slipped through pursed lips.  The offer was honestly tempting, Eunbi’s hugs were some of her favorites and rest sounded nice.  However, she needed a hot shower and some warm pajamas before she could tuck herself in. Feeling generous, she reached over to the pillows on the other (her) bed, tugging it away from Yena’s head (who growled in response but proceeded to wrap her arms and legs around Chaeyeon) and fit it into Eunbi’s arm.  It would have to do for now.  
  
The sleeping leader seemed satisfied, snuggling up to the pillow in her arm.  
  
_“...Stay with me forever…”  
  
_Briefly, sorrow flashed through Nako’s dark eyes as she heard that.  Her hand twitched when she gripped the blanket. The words hit her a lot harder than she thought.  She shook her head, even these moments were something she had to treasure everyday.  
  
Pulling up the blanket over the last three, she stepped back, clapping her hands quietly as she stared at her work proudly.  
  
It looked like she was the eldest, despite being the youngest in the room.  
  
She gently stepped away from their beds, approaching the table that was cluttered with the leftovers from their small party.  As she’s throwing a couple of plastic wrappers into a bag, there’s a soft knock at their door. She glanced at the beds, seeing if anyone heard it… but only received soft snores and mumbles as a response once more.  She sighed inwardly, they could sleep through anything, couldn’t they?  
  
Nako tossed the bag on the table and silently made her way to the door.  Slowly and quietly, she opened it. “ _Sorry, everyone’s asleep--_ ”  She started first in Korean, thinking it was either their manager who might have been panicking at the missing group of girls or another Korean member…  
  
“Nako-chan?”  
  
Nako blinked continuously, realizing it was neither of her guesses.  
  
“Hii...chan…?”  
  
She took a moment to look up and down the other Japanese member.    
  
In front of her, if she didn’t know her well enough, could literally be any person--man or woman.  Hitomi wore an over-sized white hoodie over a pair of skinny jeans, hiding her small, lithe body. A black cap covered her head, strands of blonde hair falling to the side and through the back of the hole, tied in a messy pony-tail.  And finally, she donned a black mask that was currently pulled down to her chin.  
  
It was so unlike the normally graceful and well-kept Hitomi.  In fact, Nako could almost pass her as any of the other members.  
  
Hitomi shifted uneasily under her stare, her head tilted downwards to avoid her gaze.  
  
“A-Are you busy right now?”  
  
Nako glanced over her shoulders, spotting the clutter on the desk and heard the soft snores.  Her gaze returned swiftly and she shook her head. “Not really.”  
  
“Do you want to go to the convenience store nearby?”  
  
This made Nako raise a brow suspiciously.  Her and Hitomi went together all the time to the convenience stores back in Korea, but this late was… She glanced over her shoulder again, everything remaining the same as it was a second ago.  She grabbed her wallet from her purse nearby and a pair of sneakers (she thinks they’re Yena’s but oh well), and stepped out.  
  
“Sure, I don’t think I can sleep anyways.”

 

* * *

 

The walk to the convenience store was a bit awkward, at least through Hitomi’s perspective because all Nako did was stare at her with curious eyes.  Hitomi’s cheeks flushed a light pink as they finally left the hotel, away from the wondering gazes of the staff and guests all around.  
  
Nako’s face broke out into a playful grin as they were finally away from all the inquisitive eyes.  
  
“Is there a reason for your _oppa_ look?  I didn’t know you owned a sweater and a cap like that.”  
  
Hitomi kicked the ground lightly, her eyes tearing away from Nako’s, “I just wanted to wear something quick.” She mumbled, “The cap is Yuri’s and the sweater is Minjoo’s.”  
  
Tilting her head, Nako scanned the sweater and the cap slowly once more.  She didn’t even recognize it at first. Soon after, she laughed, “So you took a page from Saku-chan’s airport wardrobe and came to ask me out in that?”  Playfully, she looped her arm through Hitomi’s. “You need to do better than that, Honda _-kun._ ”  
  
_“Yah, yah, yah, stop your teasing Nako-ya.”  
  
_Hitomi retorted in Korean, snapping her head upwards and turning a high nose away.  Hitomi was really trying to act the “cool older brother-figure” but it failed as the both of them fell into a series of laughter and giggles.    
  
They entered the convenience store nearby, tilting their heads at the couple of _“welcome”_ calls and shuffled to the coolers towards the sides of the store.  Hitomi was silent as she picked out a handful of drinks, placing them into the small basket she picked up along the way.  Nako raised a brow once more, “Are you planning on drinking all of that…? We have a photo-shoot tomorrow…”  
  
“N-No!  It’s not _all_ for me.” Hitomi quickly replied, ignoring Nako’s confused stare.  She pointed at the coolers, “You can pick something out too.”  
  
Nako’s eyes scanned the coolers once again, looking for something to settle on.  She didn’t want anything extremely sweet late at night, so she settled for a bottle of green tea and stuck it in the basket.  They walked to the further coolers, Nako’s eyes brightening at the sight of the separate freezer for all the ice cream bars and small ice cream cups.  She broke off from Hitomi like a small child and her Mom (or Dad at the moment because of Hitomi’s style), and leaned forward at the selection in the freezer.  She spotted all her favorites and all of the new flavors and seasonal specials she had yet to try.  
  
A soft, muffled giggle entered her ear as Hitomi came over when she realized Nako left her side.  “Ice cream again, Nako-chan?”  
  
“I haven’t tried this one yet.”  
  
Nako stated _matter of factually_ and grabbed the mango-apricot ice cream cup.  She turned it around to read the small description written on the cup, her eyes gleaming in anticipation.  Just as she’s about to read the calories out loud, Hitomi snapped the cup from her hand and tossed into the basket.  At the incredulous look, Hitomi shrugged.  
  
_“If it’s delicious, it’s 0 calories.”  
  
_A cheeky smirk played on her lips and Nako giggled, agreeing with her in Korean.  She reached forward, picking out a few other ones she wanted to try out (and unfortunately putting the new mint chocolate ice cream away after Hitomi’s pointed glare).  Satisfied with their selections, Hitomi strolled to the counter with everything. She shooed Nako away and told her to wait outside for her when she tried to fish out yen to pay.  
  
At her insistence (and not wanting to make a scene) Nako relented and waited patiently outside.  She patted her pockets, realizing she left her phone in her purse that was back in the hotel. She rubbed her head sheepishly, if anyone tried to contact her, they probably would be worried sick because of her lack of response…  
  
The door shifted behind her and she heard the shop keeper’s fading well wishes of _thank you_ as she turned around to face Hitomi.  Her hand reached out to help her with the bag but was met with a bright smile.  
  
“Nako-chan.”  
  
Hitomi’s tone was light, airy, and full of joy as she held the bag of drinks and ice cream tightly with one hand and her other hand held her phone that lit up brightly.  
_  
12:00, June 18th  
  
_Nako blinked, her mind taking a moment to soak in the time and date.  She glanced up in confusion as Hitomi took a step closer, her bright smile never dying down.  
  
“Happy Birthday.”  
  
Oh… _right.  
  
_She completely forgotten it was her birthday the next day.  They were so busy with preparations for their concerts, promotions, and tour that each day winding down to her birthday felt like any other ordinary day.  However, she was sure that everyone else remembered. Her friends, her family, the fans… her _members_ …  
  
Her expression softened and shyly, she took a step forward.  She slowly raised herself up on the front end of her sneakers, her hands sliding upwards against the warm cheeks.  
  
"You just wanted to be the first one to greet me."  
  
Nako teased gently, her tone playful yet laced with warmth and sincerity.  She knew Hitomi made a point to always try and be the first member to wish everyone a happy birthday.  It was a _Hitomi-thing,_ she even greeted Sakura a happy birthday before Nako could even get out of the bathroom.    
  
Their closeness was apparent, she could feel Hitomi’s eyes shaking and darting away, looking everywhere _but her_.  
  
“Thank you, Hii-chan.”  
  
Before Hitomi could reply, Nako’s thumbs and index fingers squeezed together, pinching Hitomi’s cheeks lightly.  A loud yelp came from the blonde and Nako laughed as she pulled away before Hitomi could bat her away.  
  
“Seriously, you didn’t have to drag me out to the convenience store and buy all these things just to be the first one to greet me.”  
  
Nako said as she looped her arm through Hitomi’s again as they started their way back to the hotel.  Hitomi pulled up her mask once more, which easily hid the redness against her cheeks and her embarrassed expression.  “I just wanted to. Besides, it’s not all mine.” She huffed quietly, holding up the bag full of goods in her hand.

 

* * *

 

 _“Happy Birthday, Nako!”  
  
_That was the first thing Nako heard when she stepped into Hitomi’s hotel room before the blonde slid in behind her and shut the door quietly.  She blinked when two loud poppers went off and confetti got all over her hair. Her blank gaze fell on to Yuri and Minjoo who grinned happily.  
  
So _that’s_ what Hitomi meant when it wasn’t _all_ of hers.  
  
She grinned bashfully, removing the streamers from her hair and played with them a little.  “ _Thanks, Yuri, Minjoo._ ”  
  
_“Ya, it took you two forever.  We thought Hii-chan kidnapped you or something.”  
  
_Yuri grumbled as she pulled Nako into her room and wrapped her arms around the Japanese member.   _“She insisted on getting everything with just you… Even asked us for a disguise and everything.”_ She wriggled her eyebrows at the blonde who removed the cap and mask with a sigh.  
  
_“Ya, Yuri quit it or I’m not giving you your drink and ice cream.”  
  
_Hitomi argued back as she handed the bag to Minjoo who started to dig through it.   _“Oh, Hii-chan you really picked out everything well!  These are all our favorites.”  
  
_Minjoo wrapped an arm around Hitomi as she left all her outdoor wear at the door and followed Yuri and Nako into their hotel room.  They pushed the two beds together and settled onto the big space with a soft flop, the bag of drinks and ice cream set between the four of them.  They distributed the ice cream and drinks, indulging themselves in everything after wishing Nako happy birthday one more time.  
  
It wasn’t until much later on in the night that they finished eating, drinking, and talking that their small party ended.  Or rather, that everyone but Hitomi fell asleep on the beds, cuddled up against each other. Hitomi scratched her head, Nako was just complaining about a half an hour ago at the mess the other members made in her room and they _just did the same in her room_.  She shook her head as she gathered the bottles and garbage, disposing them rather quickly.  It looked like she would have to be the responsible leader of the “01 line” and make sure everyone was well-taken care of.  
  
A smirk turned on her lips, remembering the last time they argued about who the “leader” of the “01 line” was, everyone insisting it was them.  Hitomi knew it was her though, she could beat Nako, Yuri, or Minjoo _any time_.  
  
She pulled out the sheets from under them, quirking an eyebrow upwards at Yuri’s mumbling and her pawing like a puppy against the sheets when she covered her in them.  Silently, she ruffled Yuri’s hair playfully, the vocalist settling back down in the bed, snuggling up against Minjoo. Minjoo pushed Yuri away, turning her back towards her and leaned into Nako, who remained still, comfortable in her sleeping position.  
  
Seeing as the only space was next to Nako, Hitomi slowly slid behind her, moving blankets to cover the both of them.  She hesitated to wrap her arms around Nako, the _junior-senior_ relationship ingrained in her mind.  It slowly melted away when she felt the smaller member shift a hand behind her, grabbing the one against the blanket and forced Hitomi forward.  
  
She giggled quietly, “So demanding.”  
  
Nako’s smirk but silence told her enough and she eventually curled up to her, her eyes shut and let the warmth and steady breathing take her away.

**Author's Note:**

> i normally don't write "birthday fics" but i wanted to do some nakotomi/01 line fluff.
> 
> happy birthday nako!


End file.
